Chad Come Home
by Luna's Meow
Summary: For those that liked my other story He Gave Me The World. It and this was written by my sister a while back and I'm posting them for her. They were written quite a while ago however, so they will not be edited.


Chad come home

Grandpa is sitting at his old wobbly desk going over some

of the temple's finances. He mumbles to himself about dry

cleaning expenses and how his granddaughter should just iron

herself. He hears the door to his office creak open and a shy

male voice coughs to draw attention.

"Come in Chad. Don't just stand there like a ninny"

Grandpa is a kind old man, but he isn't exactly the greatest in

social aspects.

"Uh. Hi Grandpa. Hey, the temple's really doing great

isn't it. I mean, you hardly even need me right now...right?"

Chad's voice betrays his cool composer. It's wobbling with what

sounds like a mixture of fear and pain. Grandpa looks over the

rim of his glasses. He stares at Chad and thinks he can almost

see a start of a tear in his eye.

"So you're leaving us are you Chad? Why? Aren't you happy

here? Do you want a raise? I think I can fit it in to the

budget. You're so perfect for the job. Why?" Now it's Grandpa's

turn to have his voice betray him. Over the past year Chad was

there he had grown to love him like a grandson.

"It's not permanent, Grandpa. I just want to go up to the

ski lodge for a while to..figure things out. I'll be back by the

end of summer. That should only be about three months." Grandpa

nodded not knowing if Chad saw or not. He felt a bit betrayed.

'What could he have to figure out? And why does he have to

leave the temple to do it? This is the most serene spot in all

of Tokyo after all.' "Fine but you'll have to tell Raye. I'm not

going to listen to her belly aching about your share of chores."

Grandpa saw Chad flinch at Raye's name. 'Ah, so that's the

problem. Well, in that case this trip should be good for both of

them. Maybe that twit granddaughter of mine will finally realize

how much she cares when he's gone.' An evil smile played upon

Grandpa's lips. Chad didn't noticed. He was to busy worrying

about Raye's reaction. He was going to get another ear ache for

sure. He hated it when Raye yelled at him. It made the inside of

him feel like he had just stepped on a land mine. Her harsh

words stung his heart like no one else's could.

The next day Raye was sitting outside on the temple steps

with the rest of the girls. The five of them were just enjoying

the silence and eating poppcicles. Chad didn't think Raye would

go AS ballistic while her friends were around. Then again, this

is Raye.

"Excuse me, Raye." Chad said more to the ground than to

Raye.

"What is it Chad! Can't you see I'm busy?" Raye said

hotly. Yet after she said it Serena noticed a bit of pain in her

eyes. Almost regret.

"Raye, I know you're going to be mad when I tell you this,

but I have no choice."

"What is it?" There was a hint of worry in Raye's tone.

This time all the girls picked up on it.

"Raye, I'm kinda, sorta going away for a while. Up to the

ski resort. I have some things I need to sort out. I'm sorry.

When I come back at the end of the summer I'll do all your

chores for three months to make up for it." Chad looked up at

Raye for the first time. To his surprise she looked more hurt

than mad. Why?

"You're going away? For three months? But..but..well, I

guess if you need to." Raye was fighting back tears. This was

clear to anyone within a mile of her.

'Why are you crying? Don't you want me to go? Raye I'm

going because of you! I can't stand to be here and try so hard

to impress you, when it will never get me anywhere. I need time

to think! Does this mean...' Raye's voice interrupted his

thought.

"When are you leaving?" Her voice was now wobbling. None

of the other girls dare say anything in fear she would break

into histerics.

"My flight is in a half an hour. Here." He handed her a

piece of paper. It was folded into a neat little square. "I have

to go now. Good-bye, Raye. Ladies." He turned and ran not

looking back. He didn't want anyone to see the tears running

down his cheeks. The girls huddled around Raye, who was now

crying as hard as Chad.

"Why?" That was all she could manage to say between

sobs. She had told the girls all about her feelings for Chad.

They new how she didn't really think she could make it a week

let alone a three months without him. She was so afraid of

feeling the hurt that her father had felt when her mom died,

that she kept pushing him away. Further and further. But it

still hurt. Had she pushed him away to far?

"Raye?" Asked Mina in a soft melodic voice. "What was the

paper he have you?" Raye slowly unfolded the paper. On it was

written an address. There was a note under that.

Raye, I know you probably don't have time, but if you would ever

want to write me I would love to hear from you. I will always

write back the very moment after I read it. Good-bye for now.

Chad

"I will write you, Chad. For my own sake if nothing more."

Raye's crying had subsided. Maybe it was good that Chad was

going away. This would give her a chance to sort things out. But

oh, how she'd miss him.

Serena gave Raye a supportive squeeze on the arm. Raye

looked up and mouthed a thank you. Just then Grandpa came out of

the temple. He looked at Raye's tear stained face, but didn't

say anything. Instead he just walked up to her and gave her a

quick hug. That night, before Raye went to bed, she sat down and

wrote Chad a letter. Several, actually. But it seemed the

garbage can was receiving more letters than Chad would. Finally

Raye was satisfied. It was nothing fancy. Just kinda a "hi"

letter.

Chad, We miss you here already. It's been kinda hard adjusting

to the quietness of the place. I never thought I'd actually miss

your singing. The chores haven't been that bad. Serena and the

girls are helping out a lot. I hope things are good there, and

you're accomplishing whatever it is you went to do. I miss you

terribly.

Raye

The next morning Chad went out to the mailbox just in case

Raye had written. He highly doubted it, but what the heck. He

trudged out to the snow covered box (remember he's in the

mountains) and pulled out a little white envelope.

"What no way! Raye wrote me! Already! I can't believe it."

Chad ran as fast as he could back into the house. He sat down in

his favorite recliner and tore open the letter. He read it five

times over before it finally sank in on who the sender was.

Chad's first reaction was bliss. He was on cloud nine. Then he

started thinking.

'I don't understand it. She always acts like she hates me.

But every once in a while it seems like, well maybe that's just

a cover up or something. I just don't get it. Raye, why are you

doing this to me?' After his little chat with himself Chad

started his own letter. He wasn't quite sure how to reply to

this.

Raye had gotten a new schedule down pat. She wakes up

thinks of Chad. Has breakfast thinking about Chad. Then she does

her chores, then Chad's, thinking about Chad. Raye then usually

does something with her friends in the afternoon, finally

forgetting about Chad, until one of them asks if he wrote. Which

of course he always had. They had been exchanging letters for

the past three weeks, when Chad left. After a full day Raye goes

to bed. Stays up half the night thinking of Chad, then falls

asleep dreaming about...you get the picture. She was so scared.

Her mother had died giving birth to Raye. Ever since then her

father hadn't been much of the family man.

Raye's father was a lawyer. A good one, too. He spent all

his time at work. Raye new that he resented her for her mother's

death. He loved Raye, he really did, but it hurt too much. Raye

saw the pain in her father's eyes. She new that he could never

be the same. He loved her mom. She was his soul mate. Raye used

to blame herself for her mom's death, but Grandpa rid her of

that thought almost as soon as it was put into her head. It

scared her to think of losing her soul mate. So she just tried

not to find him.

But her mother's death wasn't the only thing that scared

Raye. She saw the pain Serena went through to get Darien back

for good. But Serena had told her so many times that it was

worth every battle, every heart break, every tear. Would it be

worth it to Raye?

Chad was laying in his bed. Looking out the window. He had

to tell her why he was here. He had to let her know how he felt.

Well, o.k, maybe not that, but he had to tell her something to

gain her respect for him. He would write a letter. He would tell

how much she hurt him. He would not tell her about his love for

her, though. At least not until she sees him as something other

that a toasted rockstar.

It had been a long day. Sailor Mars was a very busy scout

today. So were the other scouts. Right now all they wanted to do

was lay there on Lita's couch and veg out. Raye's mind once

again wondered to Chad. Ever since he left she had found herself

thinking about him differently. True, he was a slacker, but now

that she thought about it, he did work pretty hard. She had been

doing his chores and found herself needing the girl's help for

some of the jobs requiring more muscle. Maybe he wasn't a

slacker. 'I wonder if he has a lot of muscles.' Raye let a long

sigh slip out of her. The other four girls looked at her smiles

creeping up on their faces.

"Alert! Alert! Raye has fallen in the black hole of love.

Never to be seen as a an available teenage girl again." Serena

said in her usual teasing voice.

"What's that suppose to mean?" This time Mina spoke up and

said.

"Ever since Chad left you've been in your own world."

"I know, I can't help it. I can't stop thinking about him.

What does this mean?"

"You figure it out."

"I love him."

Raye received Chad's letters everyday. But once day four

weeks after he had left a special letter came.

Raye, every day I miss you more. I can't come back yet,

though. I know you probably want to know like why I am here.

Well, I don't want to make you feel guilty, but this is

something I've just got to say. I think you are a wonderful

person, Raye, but I can't stand being put down every day by you.

It hurts me so much to hear you harsh words. Ya know? I don't

understand why you push me away. When you and I are just talking

and laughing there is no other person in the world I would

rather be with, but when you yell at me, and hit me with brooms,

and insult me, and make me feel like I'm a ten year old child

that needs you to scold them, I just want to bury my head. Do

you understand? Raye, please don't take this the wrong way. I

have never met a more caring person in my life. You see

potential and goodness in everybody that possesses it. But your

temper is a fire that makes the underworld itself look like

Alaska. Please think about what I've said.

Your friend forever,

Chad

"OH, GAWD!. You guys what do I do? I've

pushed him away too far! He HATES ME!"

"Cut the hysterics!...I've always wanted to say that to

you." said Serena. Raye looked at her watery eyed.

"Listen Raye," added Lita "Chad doesn't hate you. If you

want my opinion he sounds like he's in pain. It seems to me that

he feels the same way about you as you feel about him. I think

that he thinks that you hate him. Or maybe he's confused and

messed up inside and needs to tell you, but he doesn't have the

courage. Did you ever think that he went away to think things

over about you and him?"

"Ya think so? Maybe your right." Raye suddenly perked up

and got a devilish smile on her face. "You know what I'm going

to do?"

"What" every body said in unison.

"I'm going to write him a letter. And I'm going to tell

him everything. I won't hold anything back. If love is as good

as you guys make it sound, I think it will be worth the risk.

Raye started the letter that night. She finished it three

nights later. In between she had written 23 1/2 copies that were

rejected. When she was done she sprayed the envelope with her

best perfume and sent it to Chad.

It had been three days since Raye had last wrote. 'She

must have gotten my letter and be really ticked' Thought Chad.

He looked out the window as the mailman was just pulling up. Him

and the mailman had made good friends.(since Chad had been

waiting by the mailbox for the passed four 1/2 weeks.) Chad told

him all about his problem with Raye. When she hadn't written to

him the mailman seemed almost as sad as Chad. Hey, this was the

only excitement he got all day. Chad ran out to greet Steve.

(the mailman)

"Anything?" Chad looked up to see Steve with a sad look on

his face.

"Welp, sorry bud. But the only things I have for you are

two bills annnnnnnd a letter from a certain temple covered in

perfume!" Steve got out of his mail truck and started doing a

victory dance around Chad, who was still to stunned to reply.

"Huh? You're kidden'. Give me it!" Chad ripped that

paper out of Steve's hand, who just continued to dance. Chad ran

in the house.

"Hey, I want to know what it says."

"I'll tell you tomorrow." Chad ran in tore off his coat

and sat down by the fire. He slowly began to read the note.

Chad, I thought a lot about what you said. I'm sorry it

took me so long to reply, but I didn't know what to say. I feel

like such a jerk. You are the greatest guy I know, Chad. I never

in a million years wanted you to feel that way about me. I now

know what way I do want you to feel about me, though. Ever since

you left I couldn't get my mind off of you. I miss every little

thing about you. I will always be your friend Chad, but I don't

want to stop at that. I realize now that I love you. I've tried

to ignore it, push it away, blame it on lack of sleep, but the

truth is that I love you, Chad. I want you to love me back so

badly. I'm sorry if I've hurt you, but that was because I was so

afraid. I didn't want to end up like my father. Crippled with

the pain of losing someone that they love. But I realize now

that you have to take those chances or life will never be

complete. Please don't hurt me Chad, and I won't hurt you. No

more yelling. That's a promise. Chad, come home. This is your

home, with me. Forever.

With Love,

Raye

'She loves me. She always has. She loves me.' Chad thought

as he put down the letter. He didn't know what to do or say.

Raye Hino loved him. Chad got up and burst open the windows. He

yelled out as loud as he could. "SHE LOVES ME!" Neighbors

walking by the house stopped and stared at him in the window. He

didn't care. Steve, who was now delivering mail on the other

side of the street, started laughing.

"Then why are you still here?" Steve yelled to Chad in a

giddy voice. Chad rushed inside the manor and threw all his

clothes into the suitcase. He sat on it to make everything fit

then ran out the door to catch the next train home. 'Home, the

place where I belong. The place where Raye is. The girl I love

and who loves me in return. With Grandpa, how I miss the old

guy, and all the girls, I can't wait to hear the constant sound

of giggling again, and all the guys, their boyfriends. No longer

do I have to watch as they make googly eyes at each other. I can

just look at Raye. Whoa, do I sound corny or what. But it's

true.

Raye was waiting outside on the steps by her mailbox. Her

four best friends walked up to see her sitting there nervously.

She was biting her nails and cursing the mailman.

"Raye, I'm guessing you sent the letter yesterday and your

waiting for a response."

"Good guess Einstein...Sorry, I'm just so nervous. What

if he never comes back just because he wants to avoid me. Why

did I write that letter?"

"Because you are in love. Writing that letter was the

smartest thing you've ever done and you know it. Chad won't hurt

you. Have you looked in his eyes when he sees you. I'm sure Chad

feels the same way. Now the only question is, is he man enough

to commit and admit his feelings." Mina was off again on one of

her love lectures. But the truth was that it was helping Raye.

"Mina, thank you. I know everything will work out. I just

hope they work out the way I want them to." Just then the

mailman pulled up and handed all the mail to Raye. She searched

eagerly through the bills and catalogs, but found no letter from

Chad.

"That's it he hates me. MY LIFE IS OVER!" Raye was

screaming at the top of her lungs and was about to get slapped

over the head by Serena. But then Raye just calmed down and

sobbed heavily. "Please just leave me. I just want to be alone

for a while."

"But Raye.."

"Please."

The girls all trudged away, not sure what to do. Raye sat

on those steps for and hour. She wept, then thought, then

repeated over and over again. In mid sob she felt a strong arm

fall over her shoulder. It pulled her over against a firm chest

and held her closely. Raye hardly noticed until a deep voice

whispered into her hear.

"I hope I wasn't the cause of this pain." Raye gasped and

looked up into a pair of deep chestnut eyes. These were the eyes

of her soul mate.

"Chad, you came home."

"I got your letter and hopped on the first train back

here. I guess I should have wrote or called to say I was coming.

So did you really write that letter, or was that all one big

wongo dream." Raye giggled at Chad's usual surfer boy lingo.

" I meant ever word. Chad?"

"Hmmm"

"Is there any way possible that you could love me back?"

"I'd say that there is a 100 percent chance. Because Raye,

I have loved you from the first time I layed eyes on you.

Nothing in this world could change that. When I read that note

there were no words to discribe the way I felt. Just ask the

mailman.

"The mailman?"

"I'll explain later. But, Raye I'm home now. I'm with you.

Thank you for giving me such a great home to come back to."

Chad gave Raye's somewhat limp body a little squeeze and

she in return flung her arms around Chad's neck and gave him a

peck on the lips.

"No point in waisting any more time right?" Chad nodded

very taken back, but he agreed whole heartedly. With one quick

motion he swept Raye up into his arms and into him lap. Chad

dipped the swooned girl supporting her head with his hand and

gave her a kiss like that of a man starving for love. She felt

his slightly opened lips press harder against hers. She herself

wasn't about to hold back after waiting this long. Raye parted

her lips and let in a rush of pure passion. She could feel

Chad's stubble of a beard brush against her chin. As Chad pulled

away Raye looked up at him dreamily. He kissed Raye's cheek and

nose then gave her a quick kiss on the mouth again before he

picked her up and carried her up the Temple stairs and into the

main room. She giggled the whole way. Chad reluctantly put her

down and took both her hands in his own.

"Raye I want you to understand that I don't want a two

month fling. I want something more, something special. I love

you so incredibly much and I couldn't stand to have you here

with me saying that you love me too, and then you dumping me for

a cuter guy. I couldn't take having all that snatched out from

under me. It's like a pauper living the life of a prince then

having to go back to life on the street. Do you understand?"

"Perfectly Chad. And I don't want to be hurt anymore than

you. So I guess the only solution to that is to stay together

for ever. Besides, there are no cuter guys."

"Ya know what, I like that solution. And you can just go

on thinking that there are no cuter guys than me for a long

time, my love." Suddenly there was a coughing sound from behind

them. They turned to see Grandpa standing in the corner trying

with all his might (yet failing) to put on a stern face.

"Grandpa I'm sorry, I know you said I can't date until I'm

sixteen, but I'm fifteen now, and and and well I LOVE CHAD."

Raye braced herself for an explosion. But instead she heard a

giggle. She looked up to see Grandpa with a huge grin on his

face.

"Oh.. well it's about time." With that he left the room.

Raye and Chad looked at each other in total shock. Then Chad

took the opportunity to spring a surprise attack. He leapt on

Raye and started tickling her. They laughed so hard that they

fell off the couch. Raye "accidentally" fell on Chad. When she

tried to get up he wrapped his arms around her and held her in

that position. She leaned down and kissed him.

'It's amazing what each day will bring. Yesterday I was

going out of my mind with loneliness, and today well here I am,

with the love of my life.'


End file.
